My Fatal Desire
by Hazel Malfoy
Summary: Une haine si fatale qu'elle peut conduire à la pire chose qu'il souhaitait. Comment aimer sans crainte quand on craint celle que l'on aime ! Songfic, oneshot, drame !


Bonjour à tous! j'ai écris ceci en une soirée, j'ai été inspiré lol, j'espère que vous aimerez, c'est court puisque c'est un One Shot/Song fic. Pairing Hermione/Draco. Je vous laisse à la lecture de My Fatal Desire...

DISCLAIMER: JK Rowling tous droits réservés pour les noms, lieu, etc. L'intrigue est de moi (de mon petit cerveau lol), la chanson est celle du groupe The Rasmus, Funeral Song.

Bonne lecture.

My fatal Desire.

_I dumped you again  
I don't understand  
It's happened before  
Can't take it no more_

Le seul mot que j'avais à l'esprit était pourquoi.

Pourquoi elle, pourquoi moi, pourquoi cette année maudite où tout allait de travers. Si seulement j'avais été moins lâche. Lâche. Lâche. Je l'étais tellement. Jamais je n'aurais dû accepter la mission de mon père. Qu'avais-je à y gagner! Rien, strictement rien sauf d'être plus faible encore. J'avais seulement gagné d'être faible face à la seule personne devant qui je m'étais juré de ne jamais l'être, celle qui me rendait fou, celle que j'aimais, que j' haïssais, que je voulais voir rire et faire pleurer. Cet être séducteur et aguicheur, tellement beau et tellement doux, amer. Cette femme, cette déesse, ce démon, la salvatrice de mes péchés. J'en étais fou, j'en suis mort.

_These foolish games  
Always end up in confusion  
I'll take you back  
Just to leave you once again_

Un, deux, trois, quatre.…Non, ne pas lui faire se plaisir. Ne pas la laisser gagner, jamais Draco Malfoy n'avouerait aussi facilement sa défaite, et pourtant je lui ai tellement souvent murmuré à l'oreille des mots doux, des mots tendres, des mots durs, des mots lâches qui ne voulaient rien dire.

Je t'aime.

Ces mots ne sont rien d'autres que des synonymes du mot douleur. Moi qui croyais ne jamais avoir plus mal encore que la douleur que m'inflige toute cette histoire de mange-mort, je m'étais trompé. Comment avait-elle pu me faire cela avec autant de facilité et d'aisance, sans que je m'en rende compte, j'étais prêt à lui décrocher la lune, à lui donner ma vie. Mourir. Mais pas comme elle le pensait. Je t'aime et je te hais. L'amour n'est qu'une illusion, la haine est un sentiment. Et ça je connais. Mourir.

_I died in my dreams  
What's that supposed to mean?  
__Got lost in the fire_

C'est donnant, donnant, si je plonge tu plonges, si je coule tu coules, si je meurs tu.…

Je n'y arrive pas, c'est tellement simple pourtant, je n'y arrive plus. Depuis quand a-t-elle fait de moi cette chose qui ne tiens plus que par miracle. Mourir. C'est si facile. Juste se laisser glisser, partir, dormir d'un sommeil sans rêves et sans réveil.

A jamais mienne, pour l'éternité.

_I died in my dreams  
Reaching out for your hand  
My fatal desire_

_  
_J'entre dans la salle, je la cherche, elle est là, tellement belle sans le savoir. Pourtant elle n'a pas changée, rien en elle n'a changé, et pourtant. Si le monde savait quelle furie se cache dans ce corps d'ange, il en douterait. Moi je le sais, lire en elle est si simple. En me voyant elle fait semblant de ne pas m'avoir remarqué, mais elle m'a vu, son regard le murmure, ses yeux noisette vous accrochent tel ceux d'un aigle royal. Elle sourit. Les autres ne se doutent de rien. Elle est fier d'avoir se secret, d'avoir réussit à séduire celui que personne n'avait encore réussit à émouvoir. Elle se lève de table et emporte ses livres qu'elle serre contre elle telle une barrière face à l'agresseur. Et son agresseur, elle le sait, c'est moi.

_I've failed you again  
'cause I let you stay  
I used to pretend  
That I felt ok_

Il est tard, elle se dirige vers l'extérieur du château. Je sens qu'elle veut que je la suive. Je suis partagé entre l'envie d'en finir et celle de continuer à la voir souffrir de l'amour qu'elle a pour moi. Mon père m'avait pourtant prévenu. Il m'avait dit que les femmes étaient la seule chose au monde qui pouvait changer vos convictions. Jamais tu ne devras la laisser te soumettre. C'est toi le dominant. Je dirais plutôt que je suis devenu le chasseur et elle la proie, bien que parfois, je fasse une proie parfaite. Je la suis. Elle contourne le château et se dirige vers la salle sur demande.

C'est elle qui m'a montré cette endroit, elle y va souvent avec Potter et Weasley pour des réunions secrètes. Elle ne veut pas m'en dire plus, elle est maligne. Parfois je me demande ce que ça fait d'aimer pour toujours, mais bien vite ma mission me reviens en tête et je n'ai qu'une envie; en finir au plus vite pour que la douleur cesse enfin. Soudain elle s'arrête, se retourne et me sourit. C'est incroyable à quel point son sourire peu faire baisser mes défenses. Elle s'approche, elle n'est jamais emporté, ni brutale comme toutes ces autres filles que j'ai connu. Elle est toute proche, elle passe doucement sa main devant mon visage. Ce simple geste me fait trembler.

Pourquoi est-ce que je l'aime? Elle, cette sang de bourbe impure. Qu'importe je la haie comme elle est. Elle le ciel et moi l'ombre. Moi contre elle. J'aime... un mensonge. Elle m'embrasse avec une douceur que je ne lui connais pas, quelque chose se prépare cette nuit cher les mange morts et moi je suis ici, j'accomplis ma mission. Que le diable emporte cette abomination, faite qu'elle disparaisse, je te haie, je t'aime, je te blesse encore pour mieux te voir souffrir, Amour.

_Just one big lie  
Such a perfect illusion  
I made you mine  
Just to hurt you once again_

_  
_Nous rentrons dans la salle, celle-ci est parfaite pour nos rendez-vous, elle est comme je les aime, chaleureuse et mystérieuse. Se soir sera notre dernier soir, amour. Je t'aime. Se soir si tu savais tout ce à quoi je pense. Si seulement je pouvais disparaître. C'est par amour que je fais ça, pour toi. Pour te libérer. Je te haie. Je meurs.

_I died in my dreams  
What's that supposed to mean?  
__Got lost in the fire_

Je m'approche d'elle, je l'enlace. Juste sentir une dernière fois que ses bras me désirent. Son parfum est doux, mes sentiments sont amers. Je l'aime. Soudain je l'éloigne de moi, elle me sourit. Elle se tourne, à ce moment je sors une lame, fine, argentée, belle et douce comme elle. Je dois en finir se soir avec toute cette souffrance. Elle m'a apporté l'amour, je lui ai donné la douleur. Je l'entends me parler, mais ses mots son obscurs. Mes mains tremblent, jamais je n'aurais cru que j'hésiterai à le faire, mais la tuer, c'est me tuer d'une certaine manière.

Je l'oublierai mais la douleur de son amour me restera gravée à jamais. Je l'aime, mon fruit défendu, merci de m'avoir aimé. Mais lorsque je l'appelle, Hermione, je vois des larmes couler de ses yeux. Ses lèvres articulent un mot qui me met au supplice.

Pardon.

Je ne veux pas d'une fin comme ça, tu ne devais pas gagner. Toi ma rédemption.

_I died in my dreams  
Reaching out for your hand_

_  
_Je sens une lame s'enfoncer dans mon cœur. Je ne fais plus la différence entre cette lame et celle de ces sentiments qui me submergent. Je ris nerveusement en la regardant, elle a gagné. Elle pleure. Sanglots déchirants d'un enfant perdu. Si seulement je n'avais pas été aussi lâche, si seulement j'avais su l'aimer, amour. Tu vaudras éternellement bien plus que tout ces sang purs réuni, tu es une véritable sorcière, digne de porter se titre, amour.

Je tombe à genoux, la douleur est trop forte. La mort, est-ce ce sentiment que je ressens? Je ne maîtrise plus mon corps, je meurs. Père ne soit pas déçu, la lâcheté à toujours caractérisé notre famille mais j'ai le courage d'affronter ma mort, qui d'autre qu'elle pouvait me la donner, ange pur taché du sang d'un démon.

Avant de m'éteindre mes yeux croisent une dernière fois les siens, ils sont remplis de larmes et je l'entends parmi ses pleures me murmurer qu'elle m'aime et qu'elle me haie pour ça. Je la regarde et souris.

"Je t'aime, amour".

Les derniers mots de Draco Malfoy seront des mots d'amour, qui aurait pu le parier, sûrement pas moi. La mort m'emporte, je repose sans bouger dans les bras de mon plus gros péché, et je l'entends pleurer. Une fois de plus j'ai réussi à la rendre malheureuse, je n'ai pas tout perdu. Je te haie... Je t'aime Hermione Granger.

Amour.

_My fatal désire_  
_Ohh ohh_

Fin


End file.
